


And We Will Feel Warmth

by complementary_honey_bee



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, I did this for a date, I have no clue how else to take this, It's 3AM, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Smut, That's it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, literally just porn, you literally die and fuck God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complementary_honey_bee/pseuds/complementary_honey_bee
Summary: Warmth danced along your limbs as you drifted through nothing, little did you know, something would find you soon enough
Relationships: God/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	And We Will Feel Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ok so 1. i know im going to hell but so are you for reading this 2. I have not slept at all and its currently 3am 3. if I thought of this you have to suffer with me I'm literally not sorry I am aware there are other fics I should be working on and I really should update my my hero fic but no how about a godxreader fic. also of course this isn't fucking proofread what do you want from me leave me alone I do not care

I closed my eyes and laid my head back, letting the soft, yet harsh light consume me. Warmth danced along my limbs, eating away my skin like ants, but i wasnt scared. 

I let my eyes fall open and suddenly the warmth i had felt just moments ago was completely gone. I stumbled around, my legs like that of a new born calves. I tried to comprehend my surrounds but i couldnt name a single thing i saw. It was cluttered yet empty, like everything and nothing at once. I spun in circled, desperately trying to register what my eyes where seeing but nothing made sense. It seemed like walls were surrounding me yet the room seemed like an endless expanse. A soft hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my stupor and i whipped around to come face to face with the most angelic face i had ever seen. I couldnt remember any faces but he seemed to be a combination of every feature i knew. He felt comforting yet unsettling, his eyes shifting between bright greens and cobalt blues, to honey browns and stormy grays. His jaw seemed to ripple, one second it was soft, his cheeks soft and rosy and the next it was as sharp as a knife. His nose has a soft curve then it didnt, his lips grew full yet thin. His hair rippling around , consuming us. 

He had such a familiar presence but i couldnt think of any other person besides him. Looking into his eyes had me forgetting my very self. My hands moved of their own accord as they cupped his cheek, as if to test if he was really here. I could get lost studying his face, where nothing stays the same, constantly shifting, as soon as i saw one thing it had turned to another. 

He was the definition of indescribable.

I felt cold tears run down my cheeks as i gazed at the man. Soft robes cascaded off of him and rippled down to the floor, shifting and blending with the ground until i couldnt tell where he began and ended.

He raised a hand and placed it above mine on his face, i watched in awe as his thumb rubbed soothing circles into my own. I stared and the shifting tendons and veins pulsing under his soft skin as he leaned into my touch. His eyes met mine and he let out a deep laugh. His laughter was like thunder rolling across hills i could barley remember. It was the boom of a stereo in the hearts of dancers, pressing themselves together ontop of sticky floors, desparate to feel something. It was the pound of car tires rushing against hot asphalt streets that no one had ever wandered. And when he spoke it echoed in my very soul. His voice was deep yet high, ever-changing as i tried to listen, like a humming birds wings filting along a garden of flowers.

“So your one of those i see?” His eyes shown with great mirth yet also a deep sadness, deeper than i could comprehend. I saw everything i had ever felt in his eyes. They twinkled with passion and desperation and i watched as tears dripped down them.

This man was everything and nothing. He had no features yet he carried them all. He had the skin of someone who had never been touched yet the eyes of someone who saw all.

It was sombering.

It made me feel thing i hadnt felt in a while. Or maybe i had felt them, it didnt matter, the only thing that did was him and his eyes looking at mine, and his hand over my own. Nothing else existed, not even us. 

“I havent seen one of you in a very long time” His voice reverberated around me, soaking into my bones. I had no clue what he was talking about but i understood everything.

His hand drifted down, along my wrist and over to my should where he gripped me firmly, pulling me closer as i got lost in him.

In an instant all softness was gone, as was all apprehension i had once harbored. Everything i was feeling, every thought in my head suddenly took a complete 180 and i gasped as i felt hot desperation scorching my veins. 

His hands where all over me, running across my shoulders and down my stomach, across my back and back to my face. All i could do was moan and press myself into his touch, like fire across my skin.

“Oh ive missed this” He said breathily as i readily agreed, pressing my face in the crook of his shoulder, my own hands attempting to map out his own body.

I whined as he gripped me and spun me and spun me around, my back pressed against a smooth, hard surface as he pressed me against it.

Any barriers between us disappeared and it was just skin on skin. My back arched off the wall and into him as his hands wandered over my body, cupping and squeezing me exactly where i needed it.

Our lips collided and it was my entire world. There was no soft melding, not like when we first touched. It was all harsh panting and hard angles. He bit at my mouth, and as i gasped in surprised his tongued found its way between my lips. I pressed myself into him further and gripped him. My hands scratching down his back as i begged for more, for anything.

He simply laughed into our kiss as he moved from my mouth to my jaw, biting and sucking his way down my neck.

His hands grapped my wrists and held them together, pulling them up above my head and pushing me into the wall.

I slipped my leg between his thighs and ground my wet heat into his massive horse schlong.

He growled into my ear as he transferred my hands into only one of his, dragging the other down my body. Running it over my boob, cupping and massaging it before tweaking my nipple, making my back arch as a moan left my mouth. His hand continued down, running over the soft curve of my waist and down to grip my thigh. My legs spread like butter as he stepped fully between them, grinding into me.

My head fell against his shoulder as i panted fast and hot against his neck, kissing and licking where i could reach.

He pulled my legs up around his waist and i crossed my ankles around his back. He pushed me harder as he supported my full weight, his hand planted firmly on my ass, kneading and rubbing into my cheek as he lifted me up.

His hips bucked up as i shifted down to meet them, whining against his neck as he did so.

He moved his hand and ran it up and down my thigh, his other occupied as it held my wrists up above my head. His hand dipped between my thighs and he slipped a finger inside me. I moaned into his neck and bite down hard as i rocked against him. He rubbed against my inner walls as i fell apart against him, groaning into his shoulder.

He added another finger and i turned into jello, i strained against his hand holding mine but he held me tight as i whined. I threw my head back against the wall and thrust myself down on his hand, gasping as he shoved yet another finger inside me.

“I need more,” i whispered for the first time, rocking against his hand, chasing the pure desire that drove through both our veins.

He slipped his hand out of me and i whined at the loss, feeling empty as i bucked up, searching for the friction that i wanted so desperately.

His hand gripped his length as he pumped lazily a few times, watching me as i stared in awe.

“Please” I moaned pushing against his hand that still held me.

“Anything for you dear” He said, a small smile seeming to play at his lips as he lined up with my aching hole and pushed in.

Stars flooded my vision and i squeezed my eyes shut as he pushed fully inside of me. I winced at the feeling of being so full, his cock stretching me so tight i felt fire dripping between my legs.

His free hand cupped my cheek as he used a thumb to wipe away the tears that had begun to gather between my lashes.

“Its ok darling, the pain will fade soon” he whispered in my ear softly. I experimentally rolled my hips against him and gasped as his schlong rubbed against me. I buried my head in his shoulder as his hand moved to grip my hip.

“Love, i need to move” His voice sounded strained as he held himself back.

“Go slow” i nodded as he began to pull out slightly before gently pushing back in. I winced at the slight burning, but as he continued to gently push in and out the pain began to fade to a hot pleasure.

I let my eyes fall open as i looked into his, he slowly started building speed. His soft breathy pants joining my sharp moans.

Soon he began to pound into me, the sound of our hips smacking together joining our chorus of moans creating a beautiful melody i could get lost in forever. A warm pressure bang to build up in my stomach as i rocked against him to meet his thrusts. Hot pleasure seared through the both of us as he fucked me into the wall. All thoughts left my head, the only eyes that existed were his, the only face i could remember belonged to him. No sound, no sigh, no body else existed expect the two of us in that moment. 

The pressure build up and up until with a particularly hard thrust had my back arching up, pressing my tits into his chest and stars exploded behind my eyes.

He continued to thrust into my as i rode out my climax. My arms went limp in my hand as i slumped against him, completely boneless. 

He pulled his pulsing hard cock out of my as he surrendered my hands. I leaned against him fully, lost in the bliss of my orgasm, his member trapped between our bodies.

I sunk to my kneed and raked my nails down his thighs, coming face to face with the head of his cock. I leaned towards it and gave an experimental lick, watching as he groaned above me me, moving his hands to grip my hair harshly. I licked a sripe up from the base to the head beofe wrapping my lips are the tip, giving a slight suckle and feeling smug as i watched him become undone. I sucked a bit harded and moved my head down to gtake more of him as he began to thrust into my mouth. I gave him control as he fucked himself slowly into my mouth, his soft pants and groans music to my ears. His cock hit the back of my thoat and i gagged a bit, closing my mouth and chocking on his dick, causing him to groan louder than he had before, pulling my hair tight as he was cumming in mouth.

His hot seed filling my throat as i desperatly swallowed before i choked.

He pulled himself out of my mouth and pulled me up towards him. He wrapped his arms around my wait as i whimpered into him. His hand snaked down to massage my core which had again began pulsing white hot pleasure. His fingered moved quicker against me as i tiredly ground down against his hand for the second time. He moved quicker and i grew hotter before i felt the familiar pressure grow in my abdoman and suddenly i was cumming. I threw my head back as he held me.

I collapsed against him as we both sunk to the ground, which had become much softer as we laid down, wrapped in each others embrace.

I felt my eyes close as i drifted in between sleep and bliss, his hand running though my hair. We lay, tangled up together, basking the the after glow, and for the first time in a long while i felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> now were both sinners im so sorry


End file.
